


Walking Down That Path

by PurpleReine



Series: Path-verse [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, New Dream, New Dream Appreciation Week, One Shot, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleReine/pseuds/PurpleReine
Summary: Eugene and Rapunzel return to the place they first met 3 years ago. There's a reason why Eugene chose that place.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Path-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774459
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Walking Down That Path

The sun was shining brightly over the mountain. The sky was a clear blue, not a single cloud in the sky. Eugene realized that maybe he should have considered checking the weather before they headed out. Well at least Rapunzel was smart enough to wear a baseball hat. He on the other hand, will for sure return with terrible sunburn. 

They arranged their supplies for the day before walking the trail to the Potato Chip Rock. The very same place they met three years ago. 

Eugene smiled at the petite girl who was adjusting her water backpack strap. They learned from the first time how long and steep the mountain truly was. They had run out of water when they were climbing back down the first time. He put on his own water backpack, made sure he had everything in place. 

“Ready?” he asked as he held out his hand for her.

“Ready!” Rapunzel replied and happily grabbed his hand before they started their long hike.

A lot has changed in these last three years. 

…

After he had met Rapunzel, they decided since they were both on vacation it would be best if they enjoyed it together. So they did. They went to different places; the beach, Disneyland, Universal Studios, the Death Museum, Hollywood Walk of Fame, clubs, and much more. 

There were even some nights they just ended up staying in her Airbnb, ordered takeout and just watched some tv. Those were his favorite parts. 

By the time his trip was over, she took him to the airport wanting to savor every last moment with him. Since she was due back to Corona three days later, they decided to meet up at the Snuggly Duckling for a drink. 

As the last call for boarding was announced, he hugged her one more time, holding her a little more tighter. He did not want to let go, she didn’t either. He knew it’s only going to be three more days since he will see her again, but it seemed a very long time. He wasn’t sure what her reaction would be if he were to kiss her. Neither of them really hinted any type of vibe to one another, yet he could feel like there was something there. Nethertheless, he gently cupped her cheek and softly placed his lips against hers. She sighed against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling in closer. They stopped to get some air and placed their foreheads against one another, smiling. Rapunzel even managed to let out a cute giggle.

“Three days,” he whispered, not wanting to let go.

“Three days,” she repeated as she nuzzled his nose, “Go on, you don’t want to miss your flight. Let me know when you have arrived.”

He kissed her forehead before he walked to his gate. 

…

The couple had been walking for about an hour when they decided to take a little break. They stopped near a rock that had some shade coming from it. Rapunzel reached over Eugene’s mini satchel, which was attached to his side, to grab a snack. He quickly snatched her hand and shook his head.

“Can I help you, Sunshine?” he asked with a smirk.There was a reason why he didn’t want her to go into his satchel. But she didn’t need to know that.

“Can I not get an orange?” she asked with a confused look, “And maybe half a sandwich?”

He chuckled as he planted a kiss on her hand before letting go.

“Of course, Princess,” he replied as he handed her the things she asked for and gave her a dark look, “But knowing you, you’d probably try to grab a certain thing.”

“Eugene!” she exclaimed with a deep blush, “Obviously not in public! Especially when we’re hot and sticky!”

“What difference does it make, Sunshine,” he responded with a wink, “We get hot and sticky either way.” 

“Stop it!” 

Eugene begins to laugh as he places an arm around her and brings her close. Anything to keep her from possibly suspecting things.

After a few moments, they stood up from their spot and continued their way up towards the top. 

“The first thing I’m going to do when we climb the rock is so much needed yoga.” Rapunzel stated a while later. 

“Why am I not surprised,” he responded as he took a sip from his water, “I know there was a reason you didn’t do it this morning.”

He sighed as he noticed Rapunzel taking off in a light jog. He really should have checked the weather… and brought a hat. At least it was beginning to look cloudy now.

Maybe it will sprinkle.

…

Eugene was sitting at the bar of the Snuggly Duckling, sipping his whiskey on the rocks. He would be lying if he said he was nervous. He was so nervous that he had to take his blazer off.

He could have easily gone home and changed into more comfortable clothes, but he had just gotten off work. A client showed up an hour before his firm closed for the day, and usually Eugene doesn’t mind. Only this time, it was as if the client knew he was in a hurry and stayed an hour later. Eugene had let his assistants and partner go home for the evening. The client eventually left about 30 minutes before he was supposed to meet up with her. 

He had rushed to the bar and sent Rapunzel a message saying that he had arrived. A few seconds later, he got a response saying that she was on her way. 

Everytime he heard the door open, he looked up and hoped it was the green-eyed girl. He wasn't sure exactly how to greet her. A handshake, a hug? He considered a kiss, but was not sure she was on the same page. Suddenly a figure approached him.

“Hello.” Rapunzel said with a smile. 

He looked up and his breath hitched. Before him, Rapunzel was dressed in a yellow summer dress with puff sleeves and small white flower prints, brown flats and a brown crossbody purse. She glowed bright as the sun. 

Before he could think, he got up and hugged her, which she quickly returned. 

“Hey there,” he answered, “How was your trip?”

“Oh you know,” she said with a smug, “The usual, met a total stranger, and trusted him into my airbnb.”

They had sat down and ordered her drink, long island tea, and talked for hours.

A few hours later, Eugene paid the tab and they both left the bar. 

Deciding that it was still early and a nice night, they walked around town before going their own separate ways.

Somehow during their walk, Eugene managed to hold Rapunzel’s hand as they continued walking. She looked down and gently squeezed it with a smile. 

After a few streets, they ended up at Rapunzel’s apartment building. They stood on the sidewalk not wanting to say goodnight.

“You know,” she said with a smug, “I was surprised you kissed me at the airport.”

“I’m sor—,” he began to apologize before Rapunzel cut him off.

“I was surprised it took you that long,” she continued as she slowly leaned in. “All those missed kisses and whatnot.”

Eugene simply nuzzled her nose with his, “Well, I didn’t want to ruin your vacation that fast.”

He tilted his head and leaned into her lips, kissing her gently. Rapunzel eagerly returned the kiss and placed her arms around his neck as she got on her toes to reach him better. Eugene placed his hands on her waist and pushed her against the brick wall, where Rapunzel had access to wrap her legs around his waist. All while not breaking their kiss. 

Finally, they come up for air and Eugene lets her down slowly on her feet. 

“I’m gonna marry you someday, watch,” he replied with a goofy smile, “Mark my words, Sunshine.”

Rapunzel simply laughed and pushed him off. They were obviously a bit tipsy, and possibly still jet-lagged. 

“You call that a pick up line?” She asked sarcastically before making her way to the door.

She stopped when she noticed Eugene not following her and turned to look at him.

“You coming?” She asked in a seductive voice.

Eugene shook his head and quickly followed her in. 

…

A few hours later, they finally reached the rock.

“We made it!” Rapunzel exclaimed as she ran to the rock, “Finally! I was about to pass out a while back!”

“RAPUNZEL!” Eugene exclaimed, “What do you mean, ‘pass out?!’ Why didn’t you say anything!”

She simply shrugged and let out a giggle before she ran to the ledge.

“Come on!” She replied.

He sighed and followed her to the ledge and helped her up. 

Before he got on himself, he checked his side satchel to make sure a certain object was still there and smiled when he located it.

“Well, Sweetheart,” he said as he joined her, “besides almost passing out back there, apparently, how do you feel knowing that you officially have a PhD?!” 

After she received her Masters, and began working as a Psychology Assistant, Rapunzel decided to return to school and get her PhD. She actually began a few months after meeting Eugene. So he was there with all the studying and research she had to do. And as of a week ago, Eugene saw her walk the stage accepting her new title as Doctorate in Clinical Psychology.

“Amazing!” she exclaimed as she opened her arms towards the world around her and felt the wind in her hair, “I’m finally done with actual school! And thank you for this!”

She reached out and held him around his waist. 

“Anything for you, Sunshine,” he replied with a smile. 

It was Eugene’s idea to go on this trip as a celebratory token for her graduation, amongst other things. 

“What about you?” she asked as she turned to stare out into the mountains, “How do you feel dating a girl with a PhD?”

“Well,” he replied as he got the object from his satchel and got into position, “It feels good dating a PhD girl, but I don’t think I want to be dating her anymore.”

Rapunzel’s eyes widened and turned to look back at him with anger. Instead, she found Eugene kneeled on one knee presenting a small plush cupcake with a ring on top. Rapunzel gasped and stared at him speechless.

“Ever since running into you, in this same location,” he began, “I knew there was something special about you. At first, I hated myself for purchasing that drunken plane ticket. But in the end, it actually turned into a blessing in disguise. I love you, Sunshine. I’ve been wanting to do this for almost a year already. But I wanted to wait until you were completely finished with school.”

Eugene took a deep breath and smiled softly at her, “Rapunzel, will you marry me?”

Rapunzel stood there with tears in her eyes before letting out a laugh, “Yes. Yes. Yes. YES!”

She wrapped her arms around him and pushed him down before brushing her lips on his. 

“Yes.” she whispered. 

Eugene sits them up and places her ring on her finger, then kisses her. 

“I love you, Rapunzel,” he whispers, “You have no idea.”

“I love you too, Eugene,” she replies, “Was this the reason for the trip? To propose?”

“Technically, yes,” he chuckled, as he laid them back down to enjoy the moment, “Even if I wasn’t going to propose, I still wanted to take you on a trip. You worked really hard, and you continue to work really hard.” 

Rapunzel laid her head on his chest and brought up her hand to see the ring.

“Mrs. Eugene Fitzherbert,” she said as Eugene brought her hand to his lips, “That’s going to be a mouthful.”

They remained laying down for a few more moments before Rapunzel looked up at him.

“Eugene,” she said, “Did you consider the fact that we still need to walk back down?”

Eugene’s eyes widen at the realization, “Fuck,” he really needs to properly plan things. 

They got up and began to make their way back to the site so they can go celebrate their engagement properly.

Who would have thought that his drunken purchase would end up finding the love of his life?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a little sequel to "Placing Our Own Path" but in Eugene's perspective. I had fun writing this one out, because I kept going back and forth from the present to when the time they first meet. Originally I was going to add more flashbacks to events, but it felt dragged, so I'll probably write different one-shots of those events. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated (:
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @purplerock11 and twitter @purplesworks


End file.
